Gift to You
by sinfulvirtues
Summary: Sequel to 'You are my Gift'. I do not own D. Gray-Man or its characters.
1. Summer Starts

The summer had finally rolled around. Kanda had been forced to stay with Allen while everyone else in his and Allen's family were out of town. Neither Tiedoll or Cross wanted them to be alone so Tiedoll had told Kanda to stay with Allen until they got back.

Tiedoll was traveling Europe for an art tour. Daisya was going to Spain and Portugal for some sort of soccer camp. Narain was moving onto the school's campus, so they won't see him as often. Marie went to Germany for a music convention; Cross was in Italy for who knows what, and Anita went back to China to learn new recipes.

Allen was slightly nervous about her first concert, but was determined to make it good, if not great. She planned on performing 'Dancer in the Dark', 'Circus Monster', 'Snow Kiss', 'Brightdown' and 'Worst Carnival'. It was possible that it would be in that order with maybe one break in between Snow Kiss and Brightdown to change.

Oh the joy of quick changes. However with the life she was going for she'd have to get use to it.

"Bakanda is missing again. Tim, have you seen him?" Allen asked her golden companion. The bird nodded and gestured to follow him. He led Allen to the back door that led to a sunroom. Past the sunroom was the backyard and training area.

Kanda was hitting multiple dummies with a wooden sword. He was focused and didn't notice as Allen leaned on the door outside of the sunroom while watching him. She looked bored even though she was intrigued by how graceful he made his movements.

Kanda paused and looked to the left to see Allen standing there. "Moyashi." "Its Allen, you jackass." She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Do you always start practice this early?"

"Tch. Yes, but this is late considering I usually start at five." He grabbed his water bottle and a towel as he walked closer towards the much shorter female. "I thought you'd still be asleep right now." "It's 8 o'clock it's not unusual for me to be up like this during the summer. I don't sleep well in the heat." Allen said as she turned to walk inside. "Hn."

When they made it back to the main living room the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, you go take a shower. You reek of sweat." Allen smirked at his pointed look. She made a shooing gesture as her hand reached the handle.

Opening the door, Allen found two delivery guys. "We have orders for Allen Walker. One from a Mr. Cross and another from Millenium records." The first guy had light brown hair and dark green eyes. The other had black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Allen Walker." The first held out a clipboard for her to sign as the other waited silently for her to do the same for the other packages. "Thank you have a nice day." Both males left the packages in the living room and then disappeared from the residence all together.

"I wonder what Cross sent me." Allen muttered as she searched for a box cutter. "That record company sending you stuff already?" Kanda asked dully. "Apparently. My guess is some sort of disguise, white hair isn't exactly common on people of our generation." Allen replied.

Kanda shrugged but waited for her to open the box and pull out its contents. She held up a wig that was dark auburn in color in one hand the other had a dark red sweater dress. Inside the box was a pair of long gloves and lace tights, both were black. Ankle boots matched the color of sweater and a black skater hat.

Below all of it was a note that read:

 _"Dear Allen, I hope this box finds you well. This is the disguise we had picked out for you-Road and Lulubell did most of the work on it. When we have rehearsal, I would like for you to wear what's in the box so that no one will recognize you as you come and go. We look forward to seeing you, Red._

 _Sincerely Millennium Earl."_

Allen shrugged and passed the note to Kanda so he could read it then proceeded to open the box from Cross. She found that it was filled with more clothing. Black shorts and long sleeve tops, some being crop tops and jackets. "Looks like Cross went shopping in Italy." Kanda looked over and found that there were indeed more clothing for Allen.

When she removed her stuff she found male clothes in the bottom of the box. "Not just for me apparently." She handed Kanda the bundle and he looked through the items. "What makes him think I'll even wear these?" He demanded in an angry was shocked to find that they were all in his size and found a note from Cross as well.

 _"Because I say so, samurai boy."_

Allen shrugged. "He'd probably say something like 'Because I say so.' Or something like that." She turned around and saw Kanda had crushed the note in his fist. A pissed look adorned his face. "I hate that redheaded geezer."


	2. Red's Beginning

"Alright Red will be here soon, so let's make sure we have everything ready." Lulubell said in a clear but dull voice. Road and Tyki waited behind her so to not get in the way. A crowd had formed behind a line in curiosity.

"I bet she's gonna look super cute in the outfit we picked out for her." Road gushed at the thought of seeing Allen dressed up as Red. "I know you're excited Road but try to calm down some." Tyki said smoothly.

A black car pulled up and the line was removed for the passengers inside. Kanda stepped out with a blue Under Armor muscle tank and dark gray pants. His hair in its usual ponytail and his face in its usual scowl.

Allen stepped out moments later dressed in the outfit the Earl specified in the letter. The wig was on her head securely, covering the left half of her face completely. She did however put on a little bit of make up as a precaution for her birthmark. If someone recognized her as a student then things would become complicated.

"Ah there she is." Lulubell when she saw the duo walk over. "What's Mr. Kitchen Knife doing here?" Tyki asked in a playful tone. "He's here on orders from my Uncle cause both our families are out of the house for the Summer." Allen answered before a fight could start.

"As long as he stays out of the way, he's welcome to stay and watch inside the line." Lulubell said evenly, all while adjusting her sunglasses. "Please follow me Red, we need to make some adjustments so that your concert will be a success."

Allen nodded and followed after the blonde woman. Kanda stayed behind and watched as they walked away. "So Kanda, you're spending the summer with Allen, right?" Road asked mischievously. Kanda grunted in response but said nothing.

"Isn't her house nice. And to think we didn't get to see all of it the last time we were there. Have you seen the rest of the house yet?" She asked. "What's the point in talking to him Road, he won't answer as always."

Tyki cut in while fixing a side look at Kanda's glare. "He's just a stuck up samurai like normal. I doubt he'll ever change." "If you've got something to say then go ahead and say it. Stop dragging this out, your voice is irritating."

"Hmph, don't be mad because people actually enjoy being around me. You keep up that attitude and Allen's going to end up leaving you all alone." "You say that as if I should care." "You're saying that you don't care about what Allen thinks of you?"

"The moyashi is nothing but a brat, and when have I ever cared about what people think of me, idiot?" The sword wielder gave an annoyed stare. Tyki's surprised face eventually turned into a smirk. "Fair point, but eventually that 'Devil may care' attitude is going to leave you without anyone to care."

"Both of you shut up she's about to sing!" Road said poking her body in between the two of them. She was excited to hear Allen sing again, obviously, but no one thought she would be this excited.

Allen took her spot at the front of the stage and nodded towards the people behind her to signal that she was ready. Taking a deep breath just before the music started and she began.

There is simply nowhere it can run

Love heat burning me, why can't you see?

AHH!~

See those gray clouds over me, some kind of monochrome shouting at me

Sunlight casts a shadow here, the twilight changes, its color, it's drawing too near

Ah, the world is getting blurry now, and even so, can my heart still love you somehow?

I know it's true - yet I do not know what I should do oh.

What can I do, what should I do?

I am a fool... His play tool!

Let's start fighting don't ask how, this war I will allow

Just seeing you so happy I could kill myself right now

Ardent L-O-V-E - That is a sin to me

I'll show you all my feelings 'cause emotion it's my key

The megaphone I used, to shout to your heart, it has been torn apart

But it does not matter now, how far I reach and why, 'cause I'll never make it to your eye sight

Ah, the sky is now so clear, I didn't notice

The sun on my path doesn't suit my tears

I can't hold on, my feelings are out of my reach

What can I do, what should I do?

Because you know I'm not going to cry 'cause of you

I love you, see?

I was fighting from the start, I'm shooting at your heart

I didn't choose this path, you did and you will feel my wrath

I'll show off and let the wind, just blow by and show my skin

I'll steal your gaze away until I'll finally have the win

Are you ready for my act?

This war I'm fighting is a fact and is still a drawback

Love is blind, and love's a bliss

The only way for me to see is by your loving kiss

The audience applauded and started asking questions about the new 'mysterious' artist that appeared. The security details answered the way they were told: "Her name is Red." "She's gonna have a debut concert in a few days." "She's the new artist working with Millennium Records."

Word spread quickly about 'Red', a video was made of her song by one of the bystanders. It was quickly gaining popularity and many started looking online to see if they could get tickets to attend. In short things were beginning to look up for 'Red' as far as popularity goes. She only hoped that she wouldn't regret this decision later.

A/N: Love is War lyrics by Joydreamer.


	3. Dancer in the Dark

Allen walked behind the stage, hair and makeup already done so the only thing that was left was the outfit. Road happily pushed her into a dressing room, Tara stood beside the door looking absolutely giddy. After all Allen was finally making her debut, after a decade of hoping and wishing, Tara finally got to manage the whitette.

Inside Allen noticed how spacious the room was. It was about the size of the living room in Cross's mansion. At the moment Allen didn't feel any different from when she performed in front of her school, the crowd was about the same size anyway, but the stakes of messing up on this stage were much higher.

Allen breathed deeply, it was calming, soothing almost. Outside she was her usual calm but inside she was plenty worried. The past practices had proved that people were interested in her but if no one bought her music there would be no point.

Despite the nervousness she felt her mind drifting to thoughts of her parents and family. Cross and Anita were still out of the house for the summer, Kanda is dressed as her bodyguard so no one will recognize him. Neah she knows are in the audience, but is unsure about Tiedoll as he might still be away. Mahoja was back overseas, she wasn't even sure if she knew about the concert. Narain knew but he was busy with his studies. Lavi is probably out there like her uncle.

Then her parents. Her clown-like but loving father, Mana, and her beautiful but adoring mother, Rosalynne. Would they be proud of her, of what she had decided to do. The did love hearing her sing and playing the piano. Maybe she could write something in memory of them later. Right now she needed to focus.

Allen changed into a black wide strap crop top with black distressed shorts. A single black glove laid in the dresser next to black calf length socks. A blue leather jacket was put on and she laced up some heeled Timberlands. Her current wig had been curled but her left eye was still covered.

Her door was knocked on and Tara poked her head in. "Red are you ready?" She asked softly. "Yes I'm ready I'll be out in just a moment." Red smiled. They had agreed long ago that Allen would have to act a little differently so people would not become suspicious at school, as both she and Red had appeared around the same time.

"Okay everyone's looking forward to hearing you so do your best." Tara smiled and closed the door again. Allen looked back into the mirror and sighed, with her hair like this she looked more like her mother. Her hair and eyes matched perfectly and the curls added to it.

"It's now or never Allen." She murmured to herself and walked out the door. She stood behind the curtains and waited as Lulubell introduced her and to the audience. With a final intake of breath the music for Love is War started playing once again.

Suddenly the music changed into a rock tone, one that she recognized as Worst Carnival and once again changed to Jitter Doll and Shotgun Lovers.

Personally she liked both of them. They both reminded her of her parents and how they fell in love. If anyone asked her about it she would make something up because she didn't want people to think of her parents as 'rebellious' or spit on their legacy.

The music changed again and played Brightdown until it was time for the final song. This one Allen felt more of a connection to, especially when she was still getting over her parents death. In fact the song itself was basically about how she felt when she lost them.

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty cruel place

My left arm has been blown off and my wings have been torn to space

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty cruel place

My right arm is full of scars and I've devoted everything

Why am I here in this dark lonely world?

With no one to help me escape this horrid curse

Nothing is here to help my wings unfurl

The harder I try the more it becomes worse

A feeling is carved into the senses and is starting to go numb

The life that I live now is not my calling

All I see is the sky as I'm falling

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty cruel place

My left arm has been blown off and my wings have been torn to space

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty cruel place

My right arm is full of scars and I've devoted everything

Why am I fighting in this fragile world?

With the scars I'm beginning to die from

My emotions are out of my control

I just don't know what I am to become

All these moments are leading to what I will become

The life that had once is not my calling

I felt so free when I was falling

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty cruel place

My left arm has been blown off and my wings have been torn to space

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty cruel place

My right arm is full of scars and I've devoted everything

The audience applauded and 'Red' disappeared backstage. Apparently everyone enjoyed themselves, the audience still cheered, the stage hands congratulated her on a job well done, while Tara and Road talked animatedly to her. Not that she could hear them.

Even when Tara started looking worried for her Allen couldn't tell what she was saying. There was blood rushing through her head and suddenly she was laying on her side staring at everyone's shoes from the ground. Then the world went dark.

 **A/N: The lyrics to Jitter Doll and Shotgun Lovers are both by Jubyphonic. Brightdown and Dancer in the Dark are by me. I'm gonna use Brightdown in another chapter so don't worry.**


	4. Night Terrors

When Allen opened her eyes, it was to an onslaught of bright lights and hurried voices. She glanced to her left and saw a white lab coat. The second thing she noticed was that she was on her back and was being rolled around. 'A hospital?'

"Allen! Allen are you awake?" Tara called out, though her voice was distant and hazy in Allen's ears. She, Kanda and Nea jogged along side the gurney, two of the three showing obvious worry for the young girl.

"Ms. Tara?" Came a rasped question. The doctor heard and begun to questioned the up and coming star. "Ms. Walker are you okay? Do you know where you are? Do you know who you are? Or these people beside me?"

Allen nodded. "I'm Allen Walker. This is a hospital. The" she was interrupted by a coughing fit. "The woman is Tara my manager, the grumpy one is my bodyguard and the last one is my uncle." Tara smiled knowing that Allen was still able to toss jokes even though she was in a hospital again.

"This is a good sign." The doctor murmured to herself. "Okay Ms. Walker I looked through your files and it says that you had a previous concussion back in December. Have you had any fainting spells since your first concussion?"

"No I haven't. But I have blacked out from remembering my childhood." Allen replied lowly as she was rolled into a room and placed onto the bed. "Have you experienced any nausea or headaches before you went on stage and performed?" "No I felt perfectly fine before then too."

"Any sudden mood changes, dizziness or vertigo?" The doctor pulled out a small flashlight and shined it in Allen's right eye for a few moments. Then moved onto the left eye. "None." Allen noticed her name tag said Chrissie Barton.

"Well good news, you didn't receive another concussion because 'the grumpy one' over there caught you before you hit the ground. It doesn't seem like you have anything wrong as far as the concussion goes but I'd like to do a few more tests and keep you overnight."

"That's fine as long she'll be okay." Tara answered. Nea nodded in agreement and Kanda stood back, watching in silence.

"You all may not be able to stay for the night-" "The grumpy one is her body guard so he'll have to stay here." Nea cut in. "And as far as I know he has no choice but to watch overstay with her." Nea said ominously."

"W-well typically we don't allow people to stay with the patients unless their underage and the one staying is family." "I'm afraid that Allen doesn't know me well enough for her to be comfortable. I'm only asking because I worry about my dear niece." Nea responded in soft tone.

"Well I suppose that it would be alright considering your relationship to Ms. Walker. I'll allow it because it's only for the night. Visiting hours will be ending soon so I suggest you say what you need to now. Have a good night, all of you."

Dr. Barton left the room quickly to check on another patient, leaving the four alone in the room. "Who said I would be staying with the Moyashi?" Kanda asked in a cold tone.

"Would you rather I call Cross and tell him that you're not doing your job?" Nea replied. "I know you two don't get along all that well but someone needs to stay here with Allen, if nothing more than for the peace of mind for the adults in her life." Nea explained.

Neither Kanda or Allen could argue with that. Kanda knew that Tiedoll would want the same thing had he been in the hospital and Allen's family were very protective of her. It did make sense.

"I'm fine with it." Allen said softly, still laying in the bed. "I'll be fine and back up again tomorrow. Please tell everyone that I'm okay, Tara."

"I will Allen. Just take care of yourself, you really scared us tonight." Tara moved to exit the room. "Will I see you later in the week for a duet or a collaboration?" Nea asked with a half smirk on his face. Allen nodded and they bid each other good night, leaving Kanda the only other person in the room.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Allen said softly. Kanda shrugged and took the seat directly in front of her bed. "One thing: What happened after you performed? You weren't sick before we left, so why'd you faint?"

"I'm not sure to be honest." Allen began. "I really think it was a rush of adrenaline that finally caught up to me." Kanda nodded at her answer. "Will happen again?" "Not likely but you never know. The last time I fainted like this I was 9 and in France." She sighed.

"I wish I had my lyric book, I can't sleep right now." Kanda snorted, just sing a lullaby to yourself. Just keep it quiet cause the rest of us still want to sleep." Kanda crossed his arms in front of him and laid his head back. Allen rolled her eyes, but started humming a lullaby to herself, her favorite song to play on the piano.

It took about 10 minutes for Allen to fall asleep, Kanda took half the time because he started meditating to relax his body. Around 1:00 am, Allen started to struggle in her sleep.

Her face was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and her body wasn't much better. Her whimpers managed to wake Kanda up, forcing him to check on her. He was surprised to see her having a nightmare as most grow out of them by age 10.

However upon closer inspection he realized that it wasn't a normal nightmare, what it was exactly he wasn't sure. "Mom...Dad...it's so hot." Allen whispered. She suddenly sat up and shouting as if she was in pain.

Kanda, luckily wasn't next to her because she punched the air, jumped back some. An on duty nurse burst in to see what was happening, only to see Kanda's mortified face when Allen laid back down and returned to her quiet sleep.

"What happened here?" The nurse demanded. "She woke me up with her whimpering, and I went to look at her she was whispering in her sleep. I thought she was having a nightmare but then she started punching the air around her and screaming."

The nurse looked at the white haired female in sadness. "That sounds more like night terrors. Poor thing..." Kanda half glared at her. "Why do you say it like that?" "Well night terrors in someone of her age is usually caused from PTSD. If she experienced something traumatic at a young age it could have possibly carried over into now."

"Is there anything to stop it?" "No there has been no permanent cure for night terrors, but someone of her age, the best thing to do would be to keep her from being stressed out. That and medicine would help, but sometimes even that doesn't work for some cases. The nurse walked out and left Kanda to his own thoughts. Allen continued to lay in the hospital bed unaware of what happened to her moments ago.

 **A/N: I don't know much about night terrors except for what I've researched, I just feel like Allen would have something like this because of what happened to her parents. She only has random flares and it's not serious like most cases, so this doesn't happen often. Some misunderstandings will start happening so I'll add some humor after a little more heartbreak, so please be patient. -SinfulV.**


	5. Maria

Allen and Kanda were outside again. Kanda was practicing his stances Allen was slowly coming up with more lyrics. There had been a fuss after her debut, the media finding out that she was sent to the hospital had questioned Tara about it relentlessly.

Allen had to go out, dressed as Red, and told them that she was fine and that it wasn't the first time any of that had happened. She also had to tell them that she would continue working with them and that there was going to be another concert in the summer.

"You seem pretty energetic for someone who just got out of the hospital. You feel better already?" "I guess you could say that. It's not something you should be concerned with though." "So I shouldn't be concerned for someone who nearly got a concussion?"

Allen paused in her writing. "I don't consider myself to be someone people should worry about." Now it was Kanda's turn to pause. He hadn't expected such an answer and the way she said it so calmly brought chills to his spine.

"I'm only kidding, mostly." She went back to writing while Kanda continued to stare at her. The phone rang and Allen left to answer it. Kanda slowly continued his practice, keeping an ear out for Allen.

She returned a few minutes later, the look on her face only slightly darkened from when she first left. Kanda glanced at her but made no move to stop. "You good?" "Yeah everything's just fine." Allen sat down and flipped open a new page in her book and began writing.

That night, around one Cross called Allen. She crankily answered the phone as her front door was banged on. "Cross what is it this time?" She asked while walking down the stairs to check the door. Kanda followed her slowly with a tired glare.

"I had a talk with Adam Millenium, he found another new star from France and she's on her way to the house. Like right now." "The actual fuck Cross. Why is she coming here?" Allen cursed as she saw a female with an asymmetrical Bob with a red butterfly clip.

"Does she know any English?" "Yes she does but she still has a few problems here and there." "You still didn't answer my question about why she's staying with us." "That's just for the summer, she'll be getting her own place with Millenium records if she wants but she agreed to only stay for the summer."

Allen unlocked the door, she was tired of people showing up at her doorstep so late into the night. "Hello are you Allen Walker?" The female asked in a thick accent. "Yes it's nice to meet you Miss..." "Maria Gravé. It's a pleasure."

 **A/N: Hello it's been a very long time since I last updated and I'm sorry this is so short. I had a very rough Fall Semester but I didn't forget about my story. So thank you all who are still reading.**


	6. Thinking Out Loud

"So you've got the famous Maria living with you now?" Lavi questioned while watching Kanda practice. Allen was writing another song not really caring that Maria was staring at her from the door frame.

"Yeah, although I'd never heard of her I went and looked up some of her stuff. It's really good although it's all in English." Allen turned to Maria "Do you sing in French?" "No I do not. I find it easier to sing in English than to sing in my native tongue." Maria replied.

"You'd think it'd be the other way around." Lavi noted. "It's not that strange, especially if you speak more than one language." Allen replied and closed her book. "Are you done writing?" Lavi asked as the whitette stood.

"Yes and now I need to work on music." She paused just in front of Maria "You may join me if you wish." Lavi jumped up, Kanda stop his exercises and wiped his face with a towel. Maria quietly followed.

She led them to a door in the sunroom and opened it gently. "A basement?" Maria asked. "A music studio." Allen replied while turning the lights on from the top. There was a large white piano in the left corner next to the stairs, four guitars stood along the wall. There was a white acoustic, a red sg, a purple Les Paul guitar, and a black bass. A red Ludwig drum set sat next to the guitars, and next to it was a black Yamaha.

In the left hand corner were instruments one would find in a high school or college band. A saxophone, trumpet, clarinet, flute, trombone and a French horn sat organized by their sizes. Each sparkled as if they were brand new. The group next to it were the more classical instruments such as the violin, viola, cello and a harp.

"The drum set was a gift from the Earl and the white acoustic was a present from my uncle Neah." Allen said as she approached the booth and turned on the lights. "I record my music in here and Timcampy is hooked up to record it so I can practice on the go." She explained.

"This is incredible. Look at this stuff, how does Cross pay for this?" Lavi asked as he stared at the drum set. Kanda looked at the classics and Maria admired the piano. "I don't know what he does for a living but it's none of my business. He just likes to keep me happy and music is one of those things."

Allen went over and picked up the acoustic and strummed it in a test. "Hey I know you wanted to work on your music but could you play something for us?" Lavi asked excitedly. Allen looked on blankly for a moment. "What would you like hear?"

"What about, ah, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran?" Maria asked with a small stutter as she stumbled over her words. Allen nodded and gave a practice strum before she started playing. By the time she got to the chorus Maria felt compelled to sing.

"So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are"

"You have a very nice voice Maria." Allen noted while putting her guitar down. She stood and walked towards the piano. She sat down on the bench and put her journal in front of her.

Allen rolled her neck, cracked her fingers then rested them on and began playing a new melody. It was slow but somehow they could sense a a bit of trepidation coming from the white haired musician.

It was somewhat sad but very passionate almost as if she wrote it for something. This feeling was different before Maria showed up. And it was different before Allen got that mysterious call.

When Allen stopped and started writing in her journal again Maria asked a question. "Allen have you ever considered performing a duet?" "I've done one before but not at a concert with the label." Allen replied while mapping at keys and humming softly.

"Would you consider doing another one? Maybe with me?" Allen shrugged. "I don't see why not. We'll be working together soon anyway, is there any genre of song you'd like to try?" A light pink dusted the French woman's face and she stuttered over her words.

"Uh well there is one." She muttered and moved closer to whisper in Allen's ear. Lavi and Kanda waited in curiosity as Allen's face hadn't changed in the slightest. When Maria moved back Allen gave a slight nod. Maria almost squealed and ran out of the studio in excitement.

"What was that about Moyashi?" "She asked me to do a duet Bakanda." Allen replied haughtily. "Did she say what genre?" Lavi asked. "To put it bluntly its erotica and songs mostly deal with love and sex."


	7. Magnet

"So how exactly do you want to do this?" Tyki asked. "Do you want the entire concert to be just duets or do you want it to still have some of your own songs thrown in as well?"

"It doesn't have to be all duets, I'm sure Maria would like to sing a little bit herself." Allen replied as she felt Road put color on her eyelids. "So it's a surprise for the audience?" Road asked. "Yeah. I was a little surprised that the Earl agreed to it but he sounded thrilled with the idea of introducing Maria that way."

Allen had on a black mullet dress with a white belt around the waist that had lace trims. She had strappy 2 ½ inch heels and her hair had been curled to add effect. Road made her eyes a smoky gray and black to make her eyes pop. Her lips were colored red on Road's insistence.

"This concert is bound to be interesting. I'll give you that, girl." Tyki smirked. "Is Maria ready? She seemed excited earlier but she said it's been a long time

A- Ah, ah, ah, ah

M- Ah, ah, ah, ah

A- Take a little bite of my eager neck

Let the burning keep me in check

Overflowing, I can't deny the

Lust I feel around you

M- Want a feeling that I'll never forget

How about I make your appetite whet?

Delusioning about this

Every night and day I wanna make you mine

(A-Woah Woah) M-Just slowly trace a line right down my back

(A-Woah Woah) M-I'll feel it right in my soul

Both- Love will never mean I have to think you're right

People hide away the secrets with their pride

Never knowing if the rules that we live by

Govern each and every day and every night

And without a doubt I see it in your style

When I think you're gonna leave I'll take a dive

Deep within a never ending scarlet sky

Waiting for ecstasy to take control and make you smile

A- Ah, ah, ah, ah

M-Don't let your sweet gaze be swayed away

By all the times we fight, go on and make my day

A: Do I love or do I like, well in the end it's all lust

The brain between my legs is all I trust

M: Pulling on the string and it comes off

Showing bare skin, OH so plump and soft!

A: Honey, show me, every inch, without hesitation my darling!

(M- Woah Woah) A-Instead of labels can't we say we're friends

(M- Woah Woah) A- I'd rather take you as you are without an oath

Both- Love will never mean you have to think I'm right

We were never gonna give marriage a try

Coz I always thought you'd find another guy

Holding onto every time you died inside

Take a look into my heart to give you life

Make a choice to either hide or stay in sight

Gotta hurry coz I won't reveal my side

Of the story don't you see I've got it held up in my mind

A-So take a chance and go ahead

Make me cry out

Don't say a word and try again or are you gonna fight?

M-Shining brightly alright

The stage is here tonight

Don't let the world stop the showtime so stand by now

A-Reviving in the noise let's hear the sound of your voice

While hand in hand, toe to toe, jazzing your playground

Both- Gimme all you can be, believe me, and you lead yourself

So right now I'll do it, you'll do it, we ain't someone else

M-I'm one step ahead of your pace, could ya tell?

Gonna take you down tonight in no time! Alright!

All the tension, my inner engine

Overwhelming all the limits gonna BURN BURN BURN

A-Know what I want? Well it doesn't matter anyhow

Gonna ravish that entire body right now

Take me to town and dance to

Your song of total obedience, fool

Both- Love will never mean we have to think we're right

People hide away the secrets with their pride

Never knowing if the rules that they live by

Govern each and every day and every night

And without a doubt I see it in your style

When I think you're gonna leave I'll take a dive

Deep within a never ending scarlet sky

Waiting for ecstasy to take control and make you smile

M- Let the power of desire unleash (A- I can't take it anymore)

Without a second thought my passion slowly burns

A- So take control and show me what it's worth

(Ahhhh ah)

(Ahhhh ah)

Both- Forever keep me on your mind!

(Ahhhh ah)

(Ahhhh ah)

The crowd cheered loudly at the end of the song. Maria laughed happily and waited for the crowd to settle down. "Wow I'm so glad to see such a huge turnout for us. I have to thank Red for this though, if she hadn't agreed to this duet with me then this song never would have been made. So how about a round of applause for Red."

The crowd cheered and Red waved her hand at the crowd a small blush on her face. "Unfortunately we only have two duets for you tonight and then I get the stage for the rest of the night." Maria said in sad tone. The audience mimicked her sadness.

"So for now we'll end our duet with a love song. But first..." There was a small puff and the two girls were surrounded by ribbons. Maria in yellow and Red in blue. The audience watched as they reemerged in different outfits.

Both had on lace up dresses with a butterfly patterned skirt. Maria's was blue and Red's was orange like a monarch. Both had on heels matching their dresses and black gloves, Maria's were short and Red's were opera length.

The crowd cheered for the transformations. Kanda stared in surprise despite being there for the practices. It was still amazing to see the whole thing in action.

Music began playing again and the girls put on wireless headset mics and began to sing.

M- A feeble fire started to glow from the farthest edges of my heart...

And without me noticing, it became the most passionate flame

A- My butterfly floats to and about, so aimlessly it wanders

It leaves behind some dust as it flies, it falls upon your hand.

M- Slowly we pull apart our fingers, intertwined...

And move so that I can taste your lips...

A- What we do tonight, it maybe a sin...

But still, that just makes me want you more!

Both- I want to hold you close to me, until I scream in ecstasy...

I know you're the only one who can tell me...this is no sin~

Kiss me where you please, and make your body come with ease...

You poison me with your love, so now, take me down with your magic spell...

A- There's nothing that can keep me far from you, even if you tie me up

And if your love for me is for real, then I only ask you to be true

M- There's no way I'll change who I am, even the things I love are strange

Let's just go as far as we can, just let me hold your hand...

A- With our minds and hearts, that may just fly away

Matters not, as long as I melt with you...

M- I will take on time if just to be with you

I want to feel you oh-so tenderly...

Both- This act the repeats endlessly, my love you know it's not a dream

What we are and what we do is so real, it's you and me...

Just a single touch and we know there's no going back

But that's just fine, it's okay..

For you are the only one that's meant for me!

M- As the dawn breaks through I find myself afraid...

And it seems, I just cannot stop my tears...

A- You held me so close and said it's all okay

But love I saw, that you were crying too!

Both- I want to hold you close to me, until I scream in ecstasy...

I know you're the only one who can tell me...this is no sin~

Kiss me where you please, and make your body come with ease...

You poison me with your love, so now, take me down with your~

Pull me into you, just like two real magnets do...

Even if we're pulled so far apart I know we'll connect.

Let us become one and we know there's no going back

But that's just fine, it's okay...

For you are the only one (A)that's meant for me!

A/N: The first song is called Pomp and Circumstance and the lyrics are by Chishio & Rachie. The second song is Magnet and the lyrics are by Tess and Nicki Gee.


End file.
